


the first sunflower

by leveren



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leveren/pseuds/leveren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to prevent the barbarians from harming his younger brother, the heir for the throne, Prince(ess) Alfred was kidnapped by King Ivan and taken to the dark lands, overrun with rogues, according to the legends told by his grandfather. Despite successfully deceiving the cold (quite literally, in the Braginski kingdom) and sadistic King, Alfred is no longer sure if he can continue to prevent the lie from falling apart...<br/>Rated m for later chapters, with omega Alfred and alpha Ivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dying to write an o/b/a dynamics fic, so here's my first fic ^.^  
> forgive me if the story starts to spiral out of hand; I don't really know where this is going, heck it may not even follow the original summary XD

       It felt like any other ordinary day.

       At 7am sharp, Alfred woke up and washed up before getting dressed by his maids. Upon finishing his breakfast, he was then brought back to his room( if being tied up after being caught trying to climb over the palace's walls for the hundredth time counted as being 'brought around') by his governess for his sewing lessons. By nine, Alfred barely pieced together a (wilting, by its appearances) flower on a laced hankerchief, alongside five or more pricks across his fingers, after jabbing himself accidently from daydreaming. Nonetheless, he was rewarded by yet another lecture for being so un-omega-like before he was finally released from the clutches of his governess to have an hour's break before lunch, after which his poetry and ballroom dancing classes would resume. It was, after all, just another ordinary day.

  
        Well, there was one slight difference from his usual mundane routine ,being that the palace was pretty empty, considering how the King and Queen had just boarded a ship two days ago to attend the coronation of the new monarch of Kirkland. As a result, a good number of guards had left with the rulers, leaving the palace walls relatively unguarded at the secluded blind spot around the back of the castle. While Alfred would normally waste away his break by bothering his younger brother, Matthew (or as Alfred prefers to refer to him as Matt). However, both of them would be turning eighteen by the coming fall, which meant that the next heir 's training for the throne would become even more hard core. With such a jam-packed schedule of sword fighting, Latin etc. etc., even Alfred didn't have the heart to jeopardize the training and add even more stress onto his brother's life.

       As unbefitting it is for him to say this,being an omega ,one belonging to the noble class in addition,Alfred's life sucks, well to him at least. Ever since he was young, everyone,including himself, had expected him to be an Alpha, due to his outgoing,confident personality , his tall built and his talent in sports. Not surprisingly, the royal family suffered a great bout of shock when Alfred was presented as an omega. Well, only his omega glands started to produce that unique scent, so it wasn't like he had already experienced his first heat yet. Just within a night, Alfred's life changed in a complete 180°. No longer was he allowed to attend sword fighting or horseback classes with his brother. At the age of eleven, it was hard for the younger version of him to comprehend why he was suddenly separate from his brother,and was forced to attend omega classes instead of the normal ones which he was used to. At that time, he was too young to understand that producing a male omega was frowned upon, and by revealing this to the public, it might affect the reputation of both the queen and his brother, which put him into a state of confusion when he was banned from public events, and could only communicate with his governess, his private guards and maids-in-waiting(Oh and his family,provided that there weren't any guests or royal meetings being held at the moment ). In fact, when he was younger he even had to be locked in his chamber to prevent him from running into any important minister or foreign guest.

       The day after he had been presented as an omega, the King then announced that to his dismay, the first offspring had passed away after contracting a deadly case of measles. A national funeral was even held for Alfred, and the nation fell into a state of mourning for six months, despite the fact that the original heir was still kicking and breathing. A gravestone was even erected in his honour, stating clearly that he 'had passed away before even having the chance to be presented '. A great shame it was, really.

       Despite being dead to the world, quite literally, Alfred was still expected to train to be a royal omega,'just in case', basically a nicer way of saying that hopefully they could marry him off via a political marriage by posing him off as some random bastard omega from one of the king's concubines.  It may seem a little heartless, but it was, after all, for the sake of maintaining peace between the neighbouring kingdoms, so it simply had to be done. 

      Though he hated his omega status, Alfred was pretty sure that he had brought shame to the royal line. In fact, this was probably the first time that the first born was an omega, and a male one too. In addition, he would be turning twenty soon, and was still single. If anyone else knew about his circumstances, they would definitely call him a prude. While most omegas were getting married off by the age of sixteen the moment they got their first heat, Alfred was stuck in the castle doing basically nothing. Sometimes, he wondered if it was even possible for him to find a mate, even among the ordinary folk.

         "Hi, I'm Alfred, a heavy seed male omega who's twenty and still haven't gotten my first heat!"

         "Yeah, that would definitely make me popular among the Alphas"

         Alfred sighed to himself,before pulling out a bottle of pink coloured pills (pink being the most sexist colour to represent the worldwide race of omegas ). Well,he admitted to himself, there  _was_ one advantage to his current situation - since technically he was dead, he could easily sneak into a crowded marketplace and no one would suspect a thing; which was basically how he got hold of a bottle of illegal suppressants from the black market.  Even though he really didn't have a need to possess suppressants since he still hadn't had his heat yet, but Alfred always felt that it was better to be safe than sorry. Saying that, he quickly popped a pill into his mouth and swallowed it before quickly stuffing the bottle back into his pocket.  Besides preventing a heat, it also masked his scent,  which was perfect for his current situation since he was planning to sneak out of the castle grounds soon. 

         Upon standing, the scene before him started wavering and fading away, and his head felt light woozy. The disclaimer on the back of the bottle warning about the side effects of the pills flashed through his mind before his knees wobbled and his eyes closed, trapping him in a deep sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of the first chapter ^^ bear with me for now, because it still haven't hit the rising action part yet, well not until the next few chapters I guess. I'm having a bit of trouble with mapping out Ivan's character, since I kind of want to give him a tsundere kind of character? Like, portray his barbaric, inhuman outer self and his loneliness and soft inner self( the kind in the actual series), so please leave suggestions and comments on the plot and characters (:


	2. chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At that moment, if he wasn't so paralyzed with fear, he would have probably described that voice as obnoxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update( like really late) i've been overwhelmed by schoolwork and a bit of writer's block so:((

   Alfred woke up to the smell of smoke and the emergency bells ringing wildly from the watch tower. Scrambling to his feet,  he quickly dashed to higher ground to get a better glimpse of what was going on.

 "What the hell..." The blond's throat went dry upon witnessing the scene before him. Smoke spread across the plains, engulfing the faraway villages in a thick cloud of ashy smog, making the contours of the rooftops barely visible. The flickering eyes of hell lapped closer to the town-square every second, accompanied with the screaming of the townspeople echoing through the smoke. Through a quick analysis of the situation, Alfred deduced that they were being attacked by the Braginski army, as the attack appeared to start from the border between the two kingdoms.

   From the looks of the empty palace grounds, most of the knights had probably left for the village and towns to push back the intruders.

   It took Alfred a few seconds to snap out of his stupor and process everything. What was he supposed to do during times of an emergency again?... preoccupied with berating  himself for daydreaming during that one time his governess had briefed him on this matter, Alfred failed to notice the brief glimpse of white flash behind him.

    Gasping in surprise as a cold blade pressed against his neck, a chill ran down Alfred's spine upon hearing the voice of the figure behind him, "Heh, so this is the heir? Not bad for a woman kesesese." 

       At that moment, if he wasn't so paralyzed with fear, he would have probably described that voice as obnoxious. Willing himself to be brave, he stuttered out, "wh-what do you want from me," as a distraction so that the rusty gears in his mind could finally start churning to process everything. Considering how he was assumed to be the heir, the opposing army probably was not aware of Matt's identity yet( that skill of not being able to make himself stand out even when he's in the spotlight has finally been put to good use) and the real heir should probably be making his way to the escape tunnel by now, hidden behing a trapdoor in his quarters. 

        "If you value your life, it would be nice if you'd come along with me silently. If you even dare to struggle you can say goodbye to your darling village and whatnots. Is that clear?" The pompous bastard behind him snarled into his ear, pressing the blunt end of the blade deeper, making Alfred shudder and numbly nod his head with an inaudible whimper. It would be impossible to run away anyways, not when his body still felt weak from his recent 'dose' and trying to escape might even endanger the throne. It would be better for them to believe that they had found Matt and stopped their mad search for the true heir as soon as possible. 

          Without warning, the butt of a sword came crashing down on him, and he was knocked out cold. The last thing he heard was the annoying laughter of his kidnapper, and he could only pray that Matt was still safe.

              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i know that Alfreds been blacking out a lot and it might get on your nerves but hey the fun can only happen when he's asleep. i'm kind of wondering if it was even needed to make him black out in he previous chapter but that's the only reason i csn give to why Alfred didn't hear all that shit.btw i'm planning to do a side pairing of prussia/america too but they won't be the main couple:0 i'm still considering it though, cos i'm not really sure if it'd work out.   
> I'd explain why Alfred's dressed as a girl soon, and currently everyone assumes that he( the 'future heir') is a beta princess due to the suppressents working their magic but when Alfred runs out of them...


End file.
